1. Field
The following description relates to a storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device that may decrease a number of inputs/outputs used for a parity calculation to reduce overhead.
2. Description of Related Art
A data storage device such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) system may include a plurality of independent storage mediums into a single storage medium to thereby provide distributed storage and enable simultaneous access to the plurality of independent storage mediums. The RAID system may enhance an input/output characteristic and make the plurality of independent storage mediums appear as a single drive from a viewpoint of a host to thereby embody a large capacity storage device.
The RAID system may simultaneously include auxiliary data such as duplicate drive data or parity data, for example. Accordingly, in the case any one storage medium included in the RAID system malfunctions, data may be automatically recovered, thereby enhancing system availability.
The data storage device such as the RAID system including parity data may update the parity data every time data is written. However, updating the parity data in log data blocks may cause increased overhead.